1. Field of the Invention
An apparatus and method consistent with the present invention relate to selectively outputting image frames, and more particularly, an apparatus and method for selectively outputting image frames, which can create a wide-angle image frame emphasizing a main topic which a user selects from continuous image frames, and select and output regions, which a user is interested in, from the wide-angle image frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, in order to accurately reproduce the color of an image created by a source device in an output device, color enhancement technology, which enhances brightness, saturation, and hue of the image, is used in an output apparatus. Such color enhancement technology can be applied to an output consisting of moving pictures. Recently, the interest has increased in the output of moving pictures and the corresponding technologies for outputting high-definition moving pictures.
In the conventional art, U.S. Pat. No. 6,298,145 discloses technology for automatically extracting an image frame adjustably printed by using a face detector, a blurring detector, or a motion analyzer. U.S. Pat. No. 6,393,163 discloses technology for correcting and displaying mosaic images so as to be adjusted for a display system after the mosaic images are created using common displaying information. U.S. Pat. No. 6,724,937 discloses technology for determining image frames, which calculates the value of a single scalar gradient showing characteristic of each frame from continuous image frames, and seeks a gradient peak from smoothing data. U.S. Pat. No. 6,940,526 discloses technology for selecting and composing two images after deciding a boundary by composing a background image and a main image.
The conventional arts as described above merely refer to technologies for extracting a key frame in order to output moving pictures, compose different image frames, or create mosaic images.
Therefore, there is a problem in that the conventional arts do not reflect a user's demands for the output of images.
Specifically, the conventional arts do not contain technology for selectively outputting a topic that interests a user.